That was falling
by everyflavouredbeans
Summary: KBxOW.Fresh out of Hogwarts, Katie Bell has retreated to sunny beaches to get over her misery of leaving behind her favourite scottish castle. Yet who should happen to stumble upon her but the..weasleys. And who should happen to fall on her but...Oliver


That was falling

Twist, turn, adjust straps. Twist, turn, adjust straps.

Bloody hell! What had she been _thinking_ when she had bought this damned bikini?

Never mind that the pretty green one had been perfect _and_ comfortable. Never mind the fact that it had been the exact shade of her eyes and or that its svelte finish had complemented her light olive tan. Why?? Because ANGELINA FREAKIN JOHNSON had a problem with it.

"Green? Are you kidding me, Katie Bell? Where's your house pride? How can you even think of green when its such a.. a.. Slytherin colour! You're a Gryffindor. Have some house loyalty for Merlin's sake".

She then shuddered, "Green!" before picking a bright red one and shoving it into her arms.

When Katie had pointed out that her eyes were green, Angelina had airily replied that one couldn't help the eyes one was born with, then shooed her into a changing room.

Of course, Katie wasn't so vapid that a few words from her fellow chaser would have swayed her. Oh, no! It was the _nagging_! Merlin! Angelina had a way of convincing one that involved her repeating her view till you did what she wanted, just so she would _shut up. _

She could still hear her voice now.

"kaaatiieeee" it droned. " Gryyyffindoor…yada, yada…pride…….yada, yada…….loyaltyy…….. Gryyyffindoor… pride …loyalty…Gryffindor…pride…loyalty."

The worst part was that Angie _knew_ it worked, which was why she did it so often.

And so it was that Katie Bell had come to own a bright red bikini.

She was using it now, while she was sunning on one of the glorious, sun drenched beaches of …well, some place she couldn't remember the name of.

Katie tugged at her strap once more. Her parents had decided to bring her here in an attempt to stop her self-induced misery. Of course, it had helped the slightest bit. But there was no getting over the fact that, for her, there was no more Hogwarts. _Her_ hoggy

warty Hogwarts! Gone! Vanished. Hasta la vista baby!

She had dreaded this age since first year when she had fallen in love with the enchanting Scottish castle and all its quirks. Her magical home had been wrenched from her when she had graduated.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Katie wondered, 'as to have graduated. I should have failed NEWTs or something'.

But all good things come to an end and this was one of them. No more great hall, no more Alicia and Angelina, no more scary McGonagall, no more weasley

twins ….

'Wait a minute, was that Fred and George? And Harry? And Alicia and Angelina? What the hell was the whole quidditch team doing here? This was some unknown place, wasn't it? And why hadn't she been invited?? Was this some kind of joke? Were they conspiring against her? '

"Hah! I knew it" Katie mumbled to herself.

Then she spotted the rest of the Weasleys.

Oh!

So they weren't conspiring. Well that was dull.

The blonde girl seemed to deflate slightly. They were all coming her way now. Seems the twins had spotted her. Gosh, that was one huge group. All the weasleys plus respective partner. There were one, two thre…fifteen, sixteen! flocking towards her and people were gaping as they passed. It didn't help that half were red heads. Or that one was a veela.

The twins made it first, flopping down next to her.

"Looking good, katsies" That had to be Fred since Angie had just smacked him. The girl was protective, never mind that she herself had picked out Katie's attire. When Fred turned to nurse his shoulder, the girl shot her a smug, ' I told you so' look.

Katie rolled her eyes.

Alicia gave her thumbs up before sitting on George.

The rest of the weasleys plus partner acknowledged her, then headed off to wherever they were headed off to.

Katie giggled as she saw Harry, boywholived, youngest seeker of the century, and close team mate give her a vague smile before returning to his ardent worship of Ginevra Weasley.

The arrival of her closest friends had changed the whole atmosphere. Katie found herself reverting to her normal, carefree mood as she immersed herself in their company.

Eventually though, the sun's heat got to her, and she felt herself slipping into sleep. She knew that the others wouldn't mind cos they were too busy snogging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George nudged his twin. "oy, would you look who's here?"

They all turned. Angelina gaped. Alicia grinned. And Fred returned his evil smile.

"Quidditch Nazi!"

Because there, wondering in front of their eyes was a slightly lost looking _Oliver Wood_.

Their former captain and the current puddlemere keeper was looking around forlornly, his entire demeanor indicating his discomfort at not doing something quidditch related.

"oh god! Alicia exclaimed. "He still has that ridiculous habit of twitching his fingers".

It was the sad truth. They had all teased him about it at one time or another. Oliver's fingers twitched occasionally when he was not 'quidditching'.( a term that had been ascribed to all of wood's free time. ) It was as if they understood his need to plant them safely on a broomstick or use them to grip a quill while he feverishly wrote out different plays.

It looked like that hadn't changed.

"That my dear, is because Wood needs a chick to keep his mind off quidditch" George replied. "The league's probably finished, so there wont be quidditch for some time".

Fred grinned. "And we know just the girl"

In unison, the two turned to smirk at Katie Bell, where she lay sleeping, oblivious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He should have seen it coming. The twins were trouble. period. He had been bemoaning the loss of his favorite game, when they had popped up right in front of him.

The sly grins alone should have tolled warning bells, but he had been so happy to see familiar faces that he had disregarded his inner suspicions. (Drat his parents for sending him here on a non-quidditch vacation)

"So Woodie, watcha doing here?" one of them had leered.

"Well my parents…" was all he had gotten out before they had sprung.

Well not sprung exactly, but sort of shoved.

And so it was that he had fallen.

The strength of the impact stunned. He felt dazed, disorientated. As he blinked, he realized that he had been cushioned. The realization led to his next discovery. He was sprawled on someone. A girl to be exact.

Yet, instead of the panic he would have expected, he felt… content. Her petit frame fit into his own, larger more muscular one as if they were melded together, as if she had been tailored to his side. His coarser, angular lines and her softer curves. Even through the linen of his shirt, he could feel the heat of her skin and where his shirt dipped, the sticky warmth of skin, on bare skin. Their legs were tangled together and his head, perched on a tan, olive shoulder.

Oliver felt himself slipping away. For some unknown reason, he felt utterly at home and he didn't want to move. He could smell the faintly earthy scent of old leather and fresh grass. (A quidditch player perhaps?)

And then he heard it. A small cough, as if the owner of the lovely, comfortable body had tired of waiting for him to get up and decided to take matters into her own hands.

His senses returned to him in a rush and he scrambled to untangle himself from her, embarrassed beyond belief. The poor girl must think he must be some kind of pervert, lying on her like a dead log for so long. Blushing, he raised his head to apologize as he still struggled to remove himself from her.

And found himself falling all over again. Not literally, no. But those jade eyes seemed to be pulling him. He was falling into a deep, dark vortex of green where flecks of gold swirled, captivating him, capturing him. He could read so many things in them – drowsiness, playfulness, curiosity, wonder…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie's heart thumped painfully as she stared up, wide-eyed at her former quidditch captain. The sudden weight on her had brought her out of her nap, only to see the person she had been in lolike with for years sitting atop her, and by the looks of it, reluctant to leave.

He was still half splayed on her, staring into her eyes in what seemed to be a bewildered

stupor. What that meant, she did not know, but did she dare hope? That her oblivious captain might finally share her feelings? Never mind that she had no idea what he was doing here, not being joined in holy matrimony to his broom. What mattered was that he was _here, _literally in her lap.

This time it was George's "You look really comfortable, Woodie. Too comfortable, eh?" and Angelina's "stop crushing Katie with your fat self, Wood" that ended his trance. Jerking, he sprung of his former chaser, finally realizing who he had been sitting on.

It was then that he realized that most of his Hogwarts quidditch team was in attendance, watching in amusement as he made a fool of himself. He should have been insulted, (Why had he not been invited?) but there were worse things to worry about. Katie for one.

Finally gathering his courage, he looked at his former seat. She seemed to be taking the situation rather well, trying not to laugh at him herself. His blush increased.

"K..K..Katie!" , He stuttered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "erm.. nice ..bikini! Red! House spirit. Yeah." . Mentally, he kicked himself. BIKINI? Merlin, could he have said anything worse? And now he couldn't stop looking at her delectable body in that bikini and it only made everything ten times worse.

How had he not noticed her in Hogwarts? The attraction he felt towards her was so strong, and he could tell it was something beyond the physical. There was something about her that appealed to him and it was taking all his control not to just jump on her and snog her breathless in front of everyone.

Alicia coughed.

Right. He still had to apologize.

"errr, I meant that… that you err, look good… not just the erm, bikini, not that you _don't_ look nice in it, cos you do but…I'm sorr…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie smirked as she heard him splutter and choke in front of her. He could hardly look at her for embarrassment, sneaking little looks now and then. He looked so adorably confused as he scratched the back of his neck, his face flaming.

So he _did_ feel something for her. Well that was enough for her. She was a Gryffindor wasn't she? She'd just have to plunge into the deep end then, and see what happened.

Hearing him muttering something about sorry, she took a step forward, watching as his eyes shot up to look at her.

Still smirking, she took another step until she was plastered to him. He was gaping at her now and through their close proximity, she could feel his heartbeat racing.

Grasping his head in her heads, she pushed herself up on her toes and pulled him down to meet her lips in one fluid movement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was stunned. She was kissing him, her lips on his. He had yet to comprehend what was happening. Then he felt her suck on his bottom lip. A jolt ran through him. Suddenly, nothing else mattered but kissing her. He took over the kiss, rubbing her lips fervently, caressing them with his own. She gave up the reins willingly, melting into his arms. Oliver felt the strange, contented feeling return to him. They were melded together once more, and this time, _he_ was supporting her weight. Her arms looped around his neck, one hand threading through his hair, sending tingles down his spine.

As he pulled her even closer, he felt her open her mouth slightly beneath his. And everything exploded. The sensations he had experienced multiplied, and the kiss went from restless to hungry. They tongues tangled in a bid to gain upper hand. He felt her lick his lips, then the roof of his mouth and groaned, his hand shifting restlessly along her back and sweeping through her hair. When he finally pulled back for air, they were panting. Resting his forehead on hers, he kissed the corner of her lips, then said softly, "Katie? I like you". She smiled, pulled him back down for another kiss. Then pulled away to say" I like you too".

The words sounded nice. The speed at which things had happened still stunned him, but he felt…nice, at peace. Somewhere, far, he could hear wolf whistles and from the twins "wood and bell, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

The faint smell of fresh grass and old leather enveloped him once more as he pulled Katie into another kiss, this time one that was infinitely more tender. For as Oliver Wood, former captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team kissed Katie bell, he realized that he had fallen for the third time. For his former chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ppl. this is my first fic so please read and review. i would love any feedback.


End file.
